


"You'd make a terrible Santa."

by LadyBri6



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Multi, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBri6/pseuds/LadyBri6
Summary: DIAVOLO X F!READER X MAMMONMammon what is happening? Why are we going to see Dia? If you would've been there then you wouldn't have gotten in trouble and maybe you wouldn't have to be Santa.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	"You'd make a terrible Santa."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based off a prompt ask, "You'd make a terrible Santa." on tumblr. Feel free to come and follow :) <3  
> @obeywho-meduh  
> https://obeywho-meduh.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy <3

Mammon’s eyes gazed down. “No.”

“Yep.”

“No way.”

“You have to.”

“Well why do I gotta do it?!” Mammon complained as he pushed the clothes to the side of the desktop beside him.

“Because you were volunteered in class and you have to be our Santa for the festival.” She tittered as she pushed the costume back over to him.

“I was gone!”

“And why was that?”

“Ah..”

She crossed her arms and popped out her hip. “Well?”

“I was--”

MAMMON AND Y/N PLEASE REPORT TO LORD DIAVOLO’S OFFICE  
“Mammon...why is Barbatos calling us to Dia’s office?”

Mammon scratched the back of his head and attempted to turn away to run as she grabbed his ear.

  
“I swear to Go-.” She paused, calming herself, “You better tell me what you did on the way to Dia’s office.”

* * *

  
They both arrived at Diavolo’s office and Barbatos motioned them inside, and as they entered he followed behind them closing the doors. He then walked around them both, motioning them once again to sit in the chairs.

“Thank you for coming. Y/N. Mammon.” Diavolo was going through some paperwork before he put it down and interlocking his fingers he smiled at the both of them. His smile got wider, “Do you both know why I asked you here today?”

Mammon reflexively, “No-"

“Yes—“ And she did as well.

They both then looked at each other then switched their answers.

Diavolo chuckled slightly. “So which is it?” He waved at Barbatos as he approached Mammon’s chair.

She tried to think of a topic change, “It’s about how Mammon doesn’t want to be Santa right!?”

“Why ya gotta bring that up!?” Mammon hollered back.

“Oh so your class decided Mammon was to be Santa?”

“Yeah! And he doesn’t want to be Santa!” Wanting to keep the momentum of the conversation going to try to distract she started to laugh.

Relieved when Diavolo started to laugh as well, “I actually agree with you Mammon, you’d make a terrible Santa.”

His laugh then shifted, eyes narrowing, he snapped his fingers and Barbatos tied Mammon up to the chair. “Especially since Santa doesn’t steal.” After Barbatos finished he backed away again.

“It was me!” She yelled.

Diavolo’s face shifted back to his casual smiling one, “Oh?” He leaned forward looking at her. “So you wanted it then?”

“Y-Yeah!” She felt like she was digging her own grave but it was a good thing that Mammon told her what he did before they arrived. “I wanted Mammon to take the.. the aphrodisiac so he could use it..”

“For him to use?” Diavolo eyes were so warm, eyeing her tenderly as he stood from his desk walking around he leaned on it, he put his hand out. “Barb did you get it back?”

Barbatos placed a small vial into the Prince’s outstretched hand. Barbatos bowed then he moved to the backside of the room and sat down in a chair, summoning out a book he immersed himself in.

Her eyes, which strayed to watch Barbatos, came back to Diavolo beside her smiling.

  
“Well if it was for him then please, allow me to help you.”

Diavolo opened the vial and let its contents drip onto the bare skin of her thighs. She was confused why he’d do that, then she watched as the liquid seemed to have a mind of its own. Instead of dripping down it absorbed into her skin, disappearing.

“Dia what just--” All she could feel was her apex tighten and convulse, her breathing hastened and her hands gripped the chair. Gritting her teeth she leaned forward trying to fight the itch that was surfacing.

“Seems Mammon forgot to mention to you that this particular aphrodisiac, only works on humans. And is particularly potent in females.”

“Oi! Diav--”

Diavolo shot a glance at Mammon that made him change his tone.

“Lord Diavolo.. She ain’t got nothin’ to do with this. So let her leave!” Mammon couldn’t take letting anyone see her face like that. So full of lust.

“Oh. She is free to go.” Diavolo brought his finger to her chin, lifting it up to look her in the eyes. “That is, if she wants to.”

The touch from his finger on her chin made her insides churn. This urge to be touched by his long fingers, to have his…

Her eyelids lowered as she began to whimper, her head slumping to try to hide her hot face while her hands continued their white-knuckled grip on or else they’d start to wander where they shouldn’t.

“In fact, why don’t we ask her what she wants.” Diavolo crouched down, his hands low on her thighs, “Y/N, tell me what you want.”

His hands on her, her mind blanked. Her head raised to meet his gaze, drool dripping down her chin.

“T-Touch.”

“Hm? Touch? You silly girl, you’ll have to be more specific. Or else I’ll just have to touch everywhere.” His hands swiftly moved up, sliding under her skirt to grab at her hips as he moved forward to lick her lips.

“O-Oi! Y/N!”

Mammon’s voice was fading as the only thing her senses could focus on was the man in front of her. His golden eyes threatening to swallow her, hands pulling down her underwear, lips ghosting over hers. Her arms shakingly move to wrap around his neck to pull him into her to kiss.

  
Diavolo let her to her ministrations, as she sucked on his tongue while her body moved to be closer to him… before she knew it she was in his lap, her apex wetting his thigh as she grinded on it.

Diavolo’s hands were roaming her, pinching her nipples through her uniform shirt, fingers pressing into her ass cheeks letting his nails leave a trail behind. When she pulled away, she shuddered.

“D-Dia~”

“What is it Y/N?”

“I want it...”

“Want… what Y/N?”

“Your cock Dia~” Her hands reached down and cupped the erection in his pants.

He smiled. “Is that so? Well, I’ll give it to you, but I do feel bad that Mammon is getting ignored. Why don’t you go over and play with him while I take you from behind? How does that sound?”

She turned her head to look over at Mammon, whose face was red, and she could tell he was upset but also... turned on. Diavolo nipped at her ear as he whispered, “And you should edge him until I say so.”

She nodded, “Okay~” Her mind seemed drunk on the thought of having two cocks. She got down from his lap and crawled over to Mammon.

“Y-Y/N! Don't get any funny ideas!”

“Mammon~ I’m gonna play. with. you.” Undoing his pants, she rubbed his bulge and took out his cock slowly. His semi-erect member was just big enough for her lips to surround his head, she still gagged as she stuffed his length down her throat. The sounds of Mammon panting and holding in his moans had her excited, tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes widening as she could feel his cock twitch and grow as it attempted to press its way further down her throat.

She yelped against him as Diavolo’s hands came down and slapped her ass before taking hold of her hips.

“Good girl, now let me follow through on our agreement.” He lifted her skirt so her ass was visible as his cock laid itself between her cheeks.

She wanted to turn around to watch his face as he entered her, but it all happened so fast. Diavolo was fully sheathed inside her, the aphrodisiac allowing her apex to easily accommodate his thick member that caused her mouth to squeeze around Mammon as she inhaled and released his cock with a pop.

  
“Come now, don’t let up or I won’t move.” Diavolo grabbed her by the hair and pushed her face back onto Mammon's cock again making Mammon's legs twitch and he groaned.

She slurped at his cock as her eyes looked up to Mammon who was returning her look with his face ear-to-ear red. Sucking his cock as Diavolo let go of her hair and commenced rolling his hips, his cock making her juices drip down her as he grunted feeling her hips rolled back on him.

Mammon groaned as he used his legs to push himself forward, grinding in pace with her sucking, and sensing him reaching climax she pulled her head up and brought a hand up to grip the base of his cock, holding it tightly as he whined.

“Not yet Mammon~” She placed a quick kiss to his head.

Diavolo patted her hip as she turned around to see his joyful grin, “Wonderful job, let me give you a reward then you can start again.” He twisted her lower body, grabbing and lifting her leg up over his shoulder, her body felt so flexible as this new angle made his cock delve deeper into her. His girth evident by the lump protruding from her stomach, her body sunk into sheer pleasure as her mouth returned to Mammon’s cock. Diavolo’s thrusts shoving Mammon’s cock further, eyes tearing up while she continued to clench the base of his cock.

Over the course of what felt like hours, Diavolo was finally hitting his limit despite her multiple orgasms. If it hadn’t been for the compelling need to pay attention to keeping Mammon from cumming, she would’ve been lost in how Diavolo’s cock rearranged her insides.

Mammon eyes were as tearful as hers, he had begged to release but was denied all this time.

“Y/N, let Mammon finish now.” Diavolo’s body clapped against her, and her hand let go of Mammon’s cock letting her mouth take him. His body arched, shoving it down her throat as she felt not only Mammon’s hot liquid filling her cheeks but also Diavolo’s cum shooting into her. The amount was painful as it expanded her stomach, as if he’d been holding himself in as long as he made Mammon hold. She climaxed with them, her eyes fluttering like they were rolling back.

A few minutes had passed and Diavolo was already redressed and back at his desk while her head laid still in Mammon’s lap, Diavolo’s seed dripping onto the ground from her apex where she sat. She and Mammon were still panting as Barbatos walked over with another vial and dripped a new, different liquid onto her skin.

“W-What’s this?”

“The antidote.” Barbatos smiled and walked back to stand beside Diavolo.

Diavolo smiled at both of them. “Hmm... Maybe I was wrong Mammon; if we just tied you up, you’d be a great Santa.”


End file.
